The shadow
by annas2112
Summary: Its based off of PeterPan but it has a twist. My twist. It still has most of the names. Some I changed. Its about a girl named Annabelle Darling. She keeps seeing a shadow in her house. And wakes up by it. She thinks it relates to the stories she's telling Max and Johnny. (He brothers.)
1. Chapter 1- The beginning

Chapter 1

Annabelle stared out the window of her room. She shared it with her brothers. Her parents promised her a room to herself. But she liked sharing with her brothers. Max and Johnny were her two brothers. Max was the littlest. He has a huge imagination. Johnny was more of the smart one. He liked to do every thing right. She told them stories and they played all the time. She loved telling them stories. They always make her tell the story about the evil man who has a hook. Every night they wait till their parents are asleep or if they left for a party. Then Annabelle will tell them a story. She would always have the setting in "_Neverland."_ She knew she had just made it up. At least she thought it was fake!

One day she was getting ready for school. She Braided her hair and put her uniform on. When she arrived at school her teacher assigned a homework assignment. To write a short story about an adventure they had. Annabelle looked around in shock. The teacher had never made them write adventure. It's like it wasn't her. She always made them write boring stuff. The more Annabelle thought about it the less she could think of a big adventure she has had. She thought as hard as she could. Nothing, nothing was churning in her brain. Class was dismissed as she walked out she was stopped by her teacher. Mrs. Churner was curler than cruel.

Annabella was more than scared to see what she wanted with her. Mrs. Churner guided Annabelle in the class room. She was back with her desk in no time. Mrs. Churner sat down, "You know why you're in here Annabelle?" She notified. Annabelle shook her head in confusion. Mrs. Churner flipped threw her letters, "You have been dazing off in class again." she inquired. Annabelle stood up, " Miss I'm so sorry!" She tried to finish her sentence but Mrs. Churner interrupted her; " Last time was your last warning, She snarled, I have to contact your parents." She started to write a letter. By the time she finished it Annabelle had almost fell asleep. Max and Johnny were looking for her because they were supposed to meet at the market. Like they did every day. It was raining though. So they tried to stay as dry as possible. Their dog Nana came with them every were. She was like a dog nanny. At least that's how the kids saw her. Mrs. Churner handed the letter to the mail carrier. As he got on his bike he smirked at Annabelle like she had a criminal record. He rode away. She got a little creeped out. Mrs. Churner looked at Annabelle, "You are dismissed." she hinted. Annabella walked away spotting her worried brothers. Max ran towards her and screamed, "Annabelle!" He hugged her. Johnny chased after Max with Nana. They all walked home. Nana followed.

The mail carrier had already reached the house before she did. She walked inside to find her mother and father with unhappy faces. Especially her fathers. Mr. Darling was a very high-class man. He was a banker who knew the cost of everything even a small balanced sheet. Annabelle tried to sneak upstairs when her father caught her. "Would you mind explaining this to me Annabelle?" he grumbled. "Uh ahh." Annabelle didn't know what to say, she stumbled over her words. "Well you see, I have been thinking about, ugh!" She tried to save herself., but she couldn't think of anything to say. "You have to start acting like an adult. You need to grow up! You are getting a new room soon!" Mr. Darling barked. "Gorge! She not even thirteen!" Mrs. Darling exclaimed. "Then she will learn earlier!" Mr. Morris fretted. Annabelle started tearing up, she ran upstairs and jumped in her bed crying. She didn't want to grow up.

(Do you guys want more? Comment below:) )


	2. Chapter 2- Grow up

Mrs. Morris slowly walked upstairs in her beautiful blush gown. She was going to a party with Mr. Morris. Mrs. Morris walked slowly down the hallway and when she got to the door she opened it. "Come on boys, in bed." Annabelle was reading a book in bed already. The boys ran to their beds. They put their toy swords at the end of their beds and hopped in. Mrs. Morris read them a small book and tucked them in. When she was done she went over to Annabelle's bed and sat down. "He was just frustrated with work." she explained. Annabelle put down her book, "Then why does he take it out on me!" she barked in her hight pitched British voice. Mrs. Morris set the book on the dresser and laid down Annabelle, then pulled the covers up. She pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night." She blew the candles out.

When she heard the door shut she got out of bed and lit the candles. She grabbed her sword and ran to the end of her brothers beds. She shouted "Cinderella flew through the air far from all things," The boys jumped out of their beds and smiled, "Story time!" As they played, Nana barked like crazy. Johnny and Annabelle fought with their wooden swords, while Max watched in his footy pajamas. When they were done she tucked them in and told them a story. When they fell asleep she heard a knock at the window. She slowly walked over in her white nightgown and peeked out. But couldn't find anything. All she saw was little snow flakes fluttering around. She assumed it was just a branch that hit the window. She walked to her bed and laid down.

That night, she just felt like she was being watched. All night. So she peeked open one eye. And saw a shadow trying to open the window. She jumped up and the shadow got startled. The window flew open and it flew out. Annabelle ran over startled her self. She looked around for it. But couldn't find anything! She lit a night-light by her bed and laid back down. As much as she tried she couldn't fall asleep. Everything was running through her brain. But the one thing that kept coming back was the shadow. She let out a big sigh. She then yawned and the next thing you know she was sleeping.

The kids didn't have school today. So they played all day. The boys tried to wake up sleeping Annabelle. She wouldn't budge. Mrs. Darling walked upstairs and saw the boys trying to wake Annabelle up. "Shh! Boys!" she whispered. "Come down for breakfast." The boys raced each other down the stairs. Mrs. Darling walked in and started to pick up toys laying on the ground. She peeked over to check Annabelle when she heard a knock at the door. She set the toys down and walked downstairs to the door. "Hello." Mrs. Darling smiled. "Hello Miss, you and Gorge Darling are invited to a dinner tonight." The tall man said. "Why thank you! Looking forward to coming!" Mrs. Darling said. She shut the door. "Ok boys, go clean your room!" Mrs. Darling said. The boys huffed and stomped upstairs. When they arrived upstairs, Annabelle had already cleaned the room. "Just stay up here for a while and then tell mother you cleaned." Annabelle said as she walked out of the nursery. The boys looked at her as she walked out shocked. They thought "Wow, she did a lot for twenty minutes!"


	3. Chapter 3 -Come away with me

As Annabelle walked downstairs, she saw her mother sitting with their Aunt Millicent. Annabelle didn't like the look of it. As Aunt Millicent guided Annabelle to sit, she noticed a shadow at the top of the stairs. Annabelle sat down. "Annabelle, you are going to live with Aunt Millicent for a week." Mr. Darling inquired. Annabelle started to speak but she got cut off. "Im sorry, but your father wants you to learn how to act like an adult!" Aunt Millicent barked. From Annabelle's perspective, Aunt Millicent wasn't the nicest. She always wanted her to be perfect. But she never realized how old Annabelle really was. As Annabelle teared up she pulled her self together and managed to make a half-smile appear across her face. "May I be excused?" Annabelle asked. Mr. Darling smiled, "Yes you may." she said. Annabelle ran up stairs. Mr. Darling look at Aunt Millicent and said "She's not happy at all." "She looked like she was?" Aunt Millicent said. "She Isn't." Mr. Darling notified.

It was night-time and Annabelle and Johnny were sword fighting. As Annabelle was telling a story she saw the shadow hiding in the dog house. She peeked over Max's shoulder. "What are you looking at Annabelle?" Max examined. Annabelle smiled and looked at him, "Nothing." They kept sword fighting until Mrs. Darling came up and tucked them in. "Good night." She walked to every bed. And kissed them on the forehead. "I will see you guys tomorrow right as you wake up." Mrs. Darling said as she locked the window, and lit the lanterns."

Later on, Annabelle got up to get a drink. She walked to the powder room basically half asleep. She grabbed a small glass and filled it up. As she filled it up she saw a shadow on the hallway wall. She set the glass down and quietly walked to the hallway and hid behind a wall. She watched the shadow walk around without a real person making it. She got down on her knees and crawled to the railing. She watched in amazement. Then she heard the window creek open. She crawled to the bedroom door and peaked in. Toys were every were, books were on the ground. She was confused she looked closer and she saw The same shadow looking around. The shadow looked around and sat down at the bottom of her bed. She leaned of the door and it swung open and she fell. "Uhhh." She murmured. The shadow stood up and put its hands on its hips. Then closer and closer she got to it the more it turned into a person. A boy. At least that's what she saw. She approached it face to face and curtsied for it. The shadow looked at her and bowed. It turned fully human. Well at least that's what Annabelle thought it was. "What is your name?" She questioned. "What is yours?" It said back. "Uhh, Annabelle Addison Rose Darling" She smiled. "PeterPan." He smiled. The more and more she talked to him the more real he got. He told her about Neverland and the pirates. He walked to the window. "Wait, are you leaving?" She stood up. "I have to go back." He said. He started to fly out the window. "Wait!" she yelled. He turned back and looked into the room at her. " What?" he sputtered. "Can I come with you?" She exclaimed. He chuckled and smiled. He put his hand out. "Come on." She looked at the ground "I, I Cannot fly." she proclaimed. "I'll teach you!" He said. He put his hand out again. She grabbed it and he pulled her out onto the window seal. He slowly pulled his hand up to her face, and he blew. Annabelle giggled. "Why did you put glitter on me?" He smiled, "Its fairy dust." He pulled her hands into his and pulled her off the window seal. She blushed. They flew off.


End file.
